narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Ende von Naruto
Hallo: Irgendwo hat doch mal Kishomoto gesagt das er die Serie 2014 enden lassen will, schaut mal auf Wikipedia. Hallo, ich wollte wissen ob schon bekannt ist wie Naruto enden wird. Irgendwie habe ich das gefühl das sich der Manga immer mehr dem Ende nähert, glaubt ihr das auch? 94.218.51.138 19:42, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :ohh man... die alte leier. das wird jedes jahr behauptet, aber seid alle beruhigt, naruto wird es noch ein paar jährchen geben, keine sorge. es ist einfach noch zu viel wsa aufgeklärt werden muss. und wenn so sieht wie in einem jahr (ungefähr 50 kapitel) die geschichte so voeangeht, sieht man, dass naruto ncoh alnge laufen wird. Johnny/ジョニー 21:29, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) als ich vor ca. 2 jahrn narutopedia endeckt hab, hab ich irgendwo von einem interview gehört, wo gesagt wurde das kishomoto mit der hälfte der handlung durch wäre (also ab pain vs. naruto kommt nochmal sovie) oda so lukabransteter 19:26, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :wenn das stimmt was du in dem interview gehört hast dann geht naruto noch bis mindestens zu kapitel 800 O_o (heftig)! Gruß Tissey - クリスティアン Ich will nicht daran denken, wann Naruto aufhört. Es geht bestimmt noch ein paar Jahre. MegaPimpf1 20:16, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespannt wie Naruto enden wird. Schön wäre es natürlich wenn Naruto Hokage wird. Aber ich glaube eher daran dass Naruto und Sasuke beide in einen letzten Kampf gegeneinander sterben werden. Domi3322 20:20, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht das Naruto und Sasuke sterben werden. Aber ich glaube das sie fast sterben werden und dann werden sie doch Freunde oder so. Irgendjemand hat mir erzählt das in der letzten Folge von Naruto Sasuke und Naruto zum Ichiraku-Imbiss gehen und einen Ramen essen. Fuhou 09:02, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :das was dir von der letzten folge/dem letzten kapitl erzählt wurde ist purer fanfic! ^^ leute, glaubt doch nicht immer an i-einen mist, der erzählt wird. Johnny/ジョニー 09:05, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du hast ja Recht kein Schwein kann noch etwas über die Letzte Folge wissen weil sie noch nicht erfunden wurde und das wird sie hoffendlich nicht in den nächsten 2 Jahren!!!!Fuhou 09:08, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke eher das Sasuke und Naruto kämpfen, Naruto die Oberhand gewinnt und Tobi dann eingreift. Dann versucht Tobi Naruto zu töten, aber Sasuke kommt zur Besinnung o.ä. so denk ich könnts ablaufen. Aber ein paar der wichtigen Charas werden noch sterben denk ich mal. Tsunade oder Kisame z.B. LipiNoBakuha 12:15, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) das währe dann schon fast wie star wars...vader kommt zur besinnung und rettet luke vor dem imperator...ich glaube es wird anders ausgehen, aber lassen wir uns doch überraschen ZETSU 10:45, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC)ZETSU glaub nicht dass das so ist, ich denke naruto wird Hokage dann zeigen die das manga 2 jahre später sasuke kommt zurück nach konoha und will naruto töten er ruft naruto, er kommt zu sasuke und sie fangen an zu kämpfen. Dann haben beide nur noch ein wenig chakra übrig und dann bereitet sich sasuke auf sein chidori vor Naruto auf sein Rasengan, beide rennen auf einander zu und kurz vor dehm zusammen treffen endet das Manga... Konoha madara 14:46, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naruto ist glaube ich bald zu ende ich meine sasuke ist wieder auf narutos seite,tsunade ist tot(sah zumindest danach aus) ich sage nur noch der kampf gegen madara , obito und den zehnschwänzigen und dann is vorbei. :( aber hoffentlich nich. Ich glaube es geht schon noch ne weile, oro plant ja schonwieder etwas :D ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:43, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi Leute, ich habe gerade auf Saiyanisland gesehen das Naruto in die Finale Phase eingetreten ist. Kishi sagte dort :"The battle of Naruto and his comrades is in it’s final phase, in the truest sense of the term. About the Ten Tails, about Madara, and then, about Sasuke…I will continue to raise the tension without restraint, in every way I can! Please follow this story of a boy named Naruto a little while longer, I will greatly appreciate it" Was glaubt ihr meint er damit das endgültige Ende von Naruto? 146.52.248.143 07:45, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kishimoto sagte auch, dass das Ende von Naruto schon in seinem Kopf ist, jedoch nur der Weg dorthin fertiggestellt werden muss. Wir bewegens uns Woche zu Woche auf das Ende zu, dass ist klar, aber bevor es soweit ist soll nochmal die spannung erhöht werden, somit wird Naruto auch noch ein wenig weiterlaufen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 10:42, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Also so wie ich das sehe gibt es noch eine menge offener fragen die mind. noch 2 Jahre brauchen. Vor allem nachdem letzten Manga dürfte jedem klar sein, dass dies noch lange nicht das Ende ist. Paar fragen die mir spontan einfallen. Sasuke vs Naruto wird es zu einem Kampf kommen und wenn ja wie? Madera als sterblicher gegen die komplette Allianz mit unteranderem Hashirama, was für eine Chance hat Madera? Was wird aus den Bijuus? Die Bijuus sind frei und werden Naruto zum Weisen der sechs Pfade machen? Was geschieht wenn der Krieg vorbei ist? Wird Naruto oder Sasuke Hokage? Ich denke mal all diese Fragen werden uns noch für eine Weile beschäftigen. Eins kann man sagen das Ende von Naruto kommt und lasst uns einfach spaß dran haben, anstatt darüber zu diskutieren wie es zu ende geht und irgendwelche Fan-Fiktionen hier zu diskutieren. sandaime 28. Nov 2013 "Wird Naruto oder Sasuke Hokage?" Was für ne Frage ... als ob Sasuke Hokage wird, nachdem er Konoha verraten hat und bei seinem Verhalten ... also der kann froh sein wenn er wieder als shinobi aufgenommen wird, frag is wohl eher ob Naruto Hokage wird von der Stärke her sicherlich aber ob es noch in Naruto Shipudden passiert ?? (zu jung vll ? Tsunade lebt nocht) Es kann auch gut möglich sein das wen man Naruto darum bittet der nächste Hokage er es ablehnd und Sasuke dafür Vorschlägt. Dann müsste Naruto die andern davon nur überzeugen das Sasuke auch ein guter Hokage ist/würd wie auch immer. Da manche schreiben das Sasuke und Naruto am ende noch einen Kampf machen sollen ok auch wenn sasuke zum guten gewechselt hatt , könnten sie Kämpfen um zu messen wer nun der stärkere ist. Und da ich glaub keiner von Sasuke fans will das er lehr ausgeht ohne ein Mädchen wäre es echt spannend wenn mitten im Krieg ein Hübsches Mädchen auftaucht die sehr stark ist. Sie und sasuke sollen sich schon gekannt haben und irgendwie dazu gekommen über ihr altes leben zu reden das zb mit sasuke seinen Eltern und Bruder und das Mädchen etw. Ähnliches mit den Eltern das sie keine wahre Freunde hatte und sasuke der erste sei. Und wenn sie mitten in Krieg auftaucht ist sie aber auf der Bösen seite wegen einer Gehirn Wäsche. Und Kämpft gegen sasuke und Naruto di wo halt am krieg im Vordergrund beteiligt sind. Sasuke soll sie dann erinnern als sie gemeinsam über ihre harte Vergangenheit geredet haben . Dann soll sie von der Gehirnwäsche zurück kommen tut aber dann so als ob sie keine Gefühle fur sasuke hätte und täuscht aber nur so vor damit sie den jenige ( wer es ist wirst du dir wohl selber aussuchen) denken lässt immer noch böse zu sein. Geht dann aber auf ihm los was derjenige kaum erwartet hätte und sticht zu. Ich glaube aber weis nicht das Sakura eher Naruto mag da sie schon vieles gemeinsam durch sind und immer wenn Hintata Naruto seine Gefühle zeigt sieht es immer so aus als ob er es garnicht so richtig erwidert. Naruto4everTheBest1 (Diskussion) :http://ramenchan.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/hinata-shounen.jpg klick mich. mehr gibts dazu nicht zu sagen. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:33, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :@''Naruto4everTheBest1'': O_o was!? :/ welches altes leben denn? sasuke ist 17! von welchem "alten leben" kann da bitte die rede sein? er ist ein bengel, der noch gar kein leben hat, auf das er hätte zurückschauen können. *kopfschüttel* Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 23:45, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::@''yuna'': hey, cool... du hast das bild aus "ramen-chan" ^^ schön zu wissen, dass du diesen blog von aeris auch kennst. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 23:45, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::den müsste ja eigendlich jeder ältere hase hier kennen :P [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 11:43, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::stimmt auch wieder. :D Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:55, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :jetzt mal bei allem Respekt, was für ein Kopfkino hast du den? --Sandaime15 (Diskussion) 20:13, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC)